Methods are known of making vehicle antennas that have a is support film of a dielectric material, antenna elements and leads of an electrically conductive material on the support film. Furthermore, one or more connection lines are carried by the support film for connection of the antenna elements, or multiple antenna elements to an electronic device, particularly an antenna amplifier. However, this has the disadvantage that an extra support film and the connection line located thereon must additionally be produced in order to be able to connect the vehicle antenna to the electronic device.